If I Get Lost Prequel to That and More
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: SEQUEL maybe oneshot TO WHEN I KNEW YOU. Why you you always get lost Haru? Excerpt: “It’s just that, sometimes I think, maybe if I keep going, maybe if I keep walking, maybe if I keep looking…I’ll find her one day. Bring her back…you know?” Review!
1. If I Get Lost

Prologue to the possible sequel of **When I Knew You**….that is if I even finish that story. Couldn't resist this. Wheeee…. ALERT: This IS after **When I Knew You**

START:

"You got lost again…Haru?"

Souma Rin looked up to see Hatsuharu towering over as she sat leaning sideways against the paper door of Kagura's house that was currently opened up to a springtime view of the garden. Hatsuharu had been gone for four days, but with him, this wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence. Still, Rin did not like his rather long departures from her, though she would never tell that to Hatsuharu herself. She missed him.

Instead of answering Rin's query, Hatsuharu crouched behind Rin and hugged her body close to his, bending her head back and his down to kiss her in silent apology.

"Why don't you ever take a map or write down directions? Something to get you around?" Rin asked slowly. Though she believed in Hatsuharu, and though it was possibly safer outside the Souma house than in it, it worried her sometimes – to simply not know where Hatsuharu was.

"Nah," Hatsuharu sighed, "Those things are only good for when you know where you're going."

"Haru?" Rin said his name as if it were her question. _What do you mean by that?_

"I admit that I don't have the best sense of direction ever," Hatsuharu conceded, "But that's not it. Once I start walking somewhere, it's just so easy to get sidetracked."

"Haru, we're not supposed to mention that incident ever again, Yuki-" Rin tried to stop Hatsuharu from talking about this. This was one of the most forbidden topics in the Souma household, and while no one could see them here, that wasn't to say no one to hear them either. Even so, Hatsuharu cut her off without listening.

"It's just that, sometimes I think, maybe if I keep going, maybe if I keep walking, maybe if I keep looking…I'll find _her_ one day. Bring her back…you know?"

"Haru, it's almost been three years…and Tohru's very kind…she's done a lot for both Yuki and Kyo." Rin answered without directly answering. "_She_…"

"…isn't the same as her, even if they're both kind," Hatsuharu finished up for Rin, "You can't replace a person, Rin, you just can't. And, even if Kyo loves Tohru now. Not having _her_ – at the very least, it still isn't fair to Yuki."

Rin nodded in agreement, her head tucked under Hatsuharu's chin, her cheek resting against his shoulder.

"And most of all, it's not fair to _her_."

* * *

"Usagi-chan! Hurry up!" Minako called to her best friend with an excited voice as she ran down the sidewalk.

"But, Minako-chan, we ditched Haruka," Usagi panted as she chased after her friend.

"Don't worry," Makoto called from behind Usagi, "Michiru said she'd take care of Haruka-"

"Exactly," Minako cut in, "Now let's go check out some hot guys!"

Minako and Makoto exchanged a knowing look between each other before each taking one of Usagi's arms and dragging her off with them in a dash for the high school ahead. If Haruka was given enough time to find them, she would. She didn't very much like guys flirting with her Koneko-chan.

The three girls all stopped in front of the entrance gate to the school and peered in.

"Aw, Mako-chan," Minako whined, "I thought you said the guys were cute!"

"I ran for nothing," Usagi copied Minako's whiny tone.

"Shh, you guys, they can hear us if you talk that loud," Makoto answered her two blonde friends. The boys from the school, who had previously been staring dreamily at the trio of pretty girls, heard the blondes' comments and now gave them a glare as they exited the school. However, the girls were mostly oblivious to both kinds of looks.

"Besides, you can't expect all the guys at Kaibara to be cute! However…"haru Makoto continued with a wink, "My old buddy Uo-chan said that she personally knows four of the best looking guys in the school!"

"Let's go find her then!" Usagi shouted with glee and raced into the school followed by an equally excited Minako.

"Those guys," Makoto shook her head, left behind in the excitement, "Did they forget that _I'm_ the one who knows Uo? Well, I guess Usagi will be fine with Minako, even if they're both a bit ditzy."

Makoto entered the school and looked at the slip of paper in her hand. On the paper, Uo's homeroom number, school name, and the date and time to meet at were followed by a rushed scrawl of "visit me, won't ya?". Typical Uo.

Well, Makoto figured that she hadn't been in a very good fight lately, and Uo was about the only girl she could go a friendly round with, though she did have to go a bit easy on the girl who was more accustomed to using weapons than her fists (coughrustypipecoughcough).

Happy with being able to both have a good fight and see some cute guys...and of course catch up with an old friend, Makoto followed the numbers of the hall that would lead her to Uo.

* * *

"Eh! We lost Makoto!" Usagi exclaimed, "No! My food!"

Usagi's stomach grumbled loudly as she rested her chin on Minako's right shoulder, a gesture of hunger and defeat. Minako, on the other hand, grew starry-eyed at the sight that lay in front of her. Two very attractive boys were chatting near a window at the end of the hall.

"Are they cute or what?" Minako squealed, "I mean, the blonde one looks a little kiddy but I'm sure he won't in another year or so. And the guy with the white and black hair! Total hot rocker thing going on, am I right?"

Something nagged at Usagi's brain. She knew she should have recognized the two boys from somewhere. It was odd; it felt as if she was trying to remember her past as the moon princess. That same old sensation of something blocking her memories began to build up again, giving her a pounding headache, and Usagi wasn't much for thinking. She mentally shrugged it off and turned her back to the boys and leaned a little of Minako's back. She had other things to think of, like that growling coming from her stomach.

"Uwah, they're _pretty_ girls!" Usagi heard someone exclaim from behind her.

* * *

"Listen, listen, Haru. We're meeting friends of the friend of _our_ friend…Tohru!" Momiji almost sang out, arms waving expressively at his taller friend who leaned cross-armed on the hall wall. The cheery boy, once in a good mood, was hard to stop. And he was always in a good mood too.

Haru gave a soft smile, but didn't answer his childlike friend. He was feeling a bit tired that day and he had no doubt that Momiji could do enough talking for the both of them. Haru simply leaned his head against the wall and let the other boy babble.

"You don't think it will be fun?" Momiji asked Hatsuharu.

Both boys heard a sudden squeal and turned to look.

Hatsuharu's breathe caught for a second as he caught sight of a blonde girl with a bright red bow tie in her hair. Her cheeks blushed slightly she noticed him look at her, but contrasting she cheeks, she gave a little flip of her hair and nodded to him a combination of a confident smile and a wink. If Hatsuharu had been a normal guy, he might have blushed, but being himself, his mind was a little bit elsewhere.

The girl looked like _her_, like when he had last seen _her_, though older now of course, and also of course, not as sad. He noted that her hair was also different from what he had remembered before:Twin buns on either side of the head with twin streamers flowing luxuriously down to the knees. Who could forget that unique hairstyle?

"Oh, that must be them," Momiji exclaimed, "Uwah, they're _pretty_ girls!"

And then Hatsuharu saw the other girl. To be more precise, he saw her hair first, because her back was turned toward him. But maybe it was also because his mind was already on _her_ hair. Both girls looked extremely alike, but he was now extremely sure the second girl was _her_.

_Her_…

"Usagi-chan?" Hatsuharu called out without really noticing he had.

The girl turned and her eyes widened and sparkled a little with slight recognition. But then there was a small wince and sparkle faded along with the surprise on her face, which contorted into a confused expression.

"How do you know my name?" Usagi asked and Minako instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her princess, though her expression remained genuinely and innocently confused.

Momiji turned to look at Hatsuharu as he remembered the name along with the face of the girl who bore that name. He had just had a talk with Hatsuharu about her not long before, but hadn't recognized _her_ at first.

"Usagi-chan?" Momiji echoed.

Then their voices joined together.

"You're back?"

* * *

Well, hahaha, even if I don't finish **When I Knew You**, I know how it ends, and thus, I can already write the sequel. But still, how weird of me. Anyways. Wow, never done a sequel before. But unlike with **When I Knew You**, dunno where I'm going with this. Might be a oneshot. Oh well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Excuse my profanity and lack of updates. I mean no harm.

* * *

"Contact was made, Akito," Shigure smirked, "Despite all your efforts, contact was made."

Akito lacked the response Shigure wanted, and so the prodding went further.

"She's pretty now – very. Look like Momiji, actually, maybe even like his mother. In fact it was Momiji and Haru she talked with – though no doubt she'll be seeing Yuki and Kyo soon. And the rest will come accordingly of course. It's only a matter of time."

Still no reaction.

"In short, your plan to use Tohru didn't work. Although that would have backfired on you anyway, right? I mean, all of this was already unraveling even before she came back."

"You've come to gloat over me?" Akito whispered, "When I clearly stated I never wanted to see your face again?"

"And I wouldn't bully her now. You should see the friends she has," Shigure continued, happy to have provoked the god of the Jyuunishi.

"**Fuck you**," Akito muttered, face now facing Shigure. Eyes burned with hate. A physical attack was building under the frame a weak, ailing body.

"Well," Shigure spoke coldly, walking away from the quarters of the Sohma Head, "We can't all be like you."

He left. It was cold. Akito's eyes flicked around the room, a nasty habit that revealed a though in the making.

Oh, it was that date.

* * *

"'_The cow jumped over the moon,' she said. Isn't that funny? 'Over the moon.'" Haru laughed…Laughed… Haru… He laughed._

"No." It was that day. The anniversary.

"_Come, come! They say she can touch the Jyuunishi without transforming them. They say she is the **true** God of the Jyuunishi. Come, Come!" Rin's cold laugh rang like dull, thudding bells, a thumming boom that scraped the inside of the belly._

"Shut up," Akito growled, "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. **Shut up!**"

"_I don't love you because you're cruel Akito." Yuki's voice was stale, and the words crumbled away from existence in the presence of Akito's glare. But they had existed. They had existed long before they were spoken._

"You **do** love me," Akito whispered, "I am **God**. **I am meant to be loved**."

Kureno watched as Akito suffered through memories. Memories of pain and betrayal. For who hadn't betrayed Akito when that blessed child had been in the Sohma household? Usagi had been a very special girl – powers or no. That light around her attracted the Jyuunishi almost as strongly as the invisible chains of their debt to Akito bound them. If there had been a choice in the matter, they all would have picked Usagi. Kureno paused. Except for maybe…

"_She holds me. I have no Mama anymore, and she holds me." The trembling lips of the blonde child were met with an unforgiving slap. But the resulting whimper sounded conspicuously like "Usagi"._

"Treacherous rabbit. Dammit!"

Kureno sighed and wrapped his arms around Akito – the poor child that still cried in the night – the poor God that ruled the world of Jyuunishi yet lacked the power of life.

"_I won't erase them. They're precious. Furthermore, I don't think I can do it. She has powers." All of him stood neutral, body…face. But the neutrality alone was enough._

"Ha," Akito shouted, "But you did listen to me. **I own you**."

The dragon had the strongest chain of all of them.

Kureno still remember the day Hatori had wiped the girl's memories. Usagi had been open to the altercation of her mind. How could she not have been? What with Kisa in the hospital… The girl was burdened with the thought that she had inadvertently hurt someone she loved. Furthermore, certain promises had been made. Kureno shivered at the nature of those promises – swallowed a shaky breath as he realized once more that those promises would never be kept.

"_I forgive you. You don't mean to do what you do. So I forgive you." Her wide eyes were not as fearful as a child's should be. Her honest face was trained into a serious expression yet there was an open sincerity that existed within the angelic vision of her face._

"**Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up…**" The chant repeated throughout the night, pulsing guilt to the heartbeat of a lumbering beast.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 


End file.
